


Fire

by Miellae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Light Angst, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Sectumsempra Scene | Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Duel in the Bathroom, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miellae/pseuds/Miellae
Summary: Never in his life had he felt pain like that.Translation of my German work "Feuer".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fire

Never in his life he had felt pain like that. The floor beneath him was wet and cold, soaking his back, but that feeling was already drifting away from him. Because his chest was hot. Blazing hot. He started coughing, a violent motion shaking his whole body. With every cough he spit saliva and water, more and more. 

_I didn't even drink anything._ The thought left his mind the moment it came, drifting away. That wasn't important now. 

He took a deep breath. His head was spinning, the room around him wavering and foggy. But he could barely breath, there wasn't any air coming into his lungs. 

In, out. 

In, out. 

_Focus on what you are struggling with,_ he heard his mothers voice say - coming from far, far away. 

_You can only overcome your obstacles if you focus._

In, out. 

In, out. 

One breath at a time. 

But nothing he could feel right now, not his struggles with breathing nor the cold creeping up his back nor the water soaking his clothes were as clear as the pain. 

His chest was ablaze. He kept coughing water; for a brief moment the thought hit him to extinguish the fire. Violently he tried raising his head just an inch higher, to spit the water from his mouth onto his chest. Feeble his head fell back on the ground, accompanied by a banging sound from far far away and splash. 

_Why is my chest burning anyways? Am I not lying in water?_

Again he coughed up spit, disgusting water, which was slithering down his throat trying to suffocate him. With those disgusting pipes all water in the school had always tasted like metal, but it had never been that bad. The saliva creeping down his throat almost tasted like... like...

The cold surrounded him. Horror was cutting through the thick fog suffocating his thoughts, almost as clearly as the pain in his chest. 

His head. He had to focus on his head. 

In, out. 

Only a little more. A tiny inch. 

In, out. 

Moving his eyes down by a little would be enough so he could see his chest. 

In, out. 

And the fire. He had to see the flames. 

In, out. 

Red. Red was everywhere. On his shirt - most definitely he hadn't put on a red shirt, no, he would never, even if it looked like it now. 

In, out. 

Draco hands started shaking. His lips were quivering, and his coughing was turning into a desperate sob. 

He would die. He wasn't suffocating from water he didn't drink or saliva his mouth didn't produce anymore but blood. His own blood. Which was running into his lungs on the one side and out of him onto the cold, white tiles on the other side. 

His lip started quivering.

In, o-...

He wanted to stand up.

In,...

And call for help. 

I-...

He needed help. 

In. 

He would die. 

And Potter had killed him.

 _Maybe it was for the better_ , was the last thing Draco was thinking before the fog got to him and extinguished the fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Since I tried out a new writing tool (writeordie.com) which puts you under pressure regarding time, I panicked and wrote my last piece in German. Because I didn't like it too bad I decided to post it, even if its just a little something. But since its not a very big piece I thought it would be interesting to try and translate a piece written in German, to first see if I can post in both languages and to further on get a feeling for the differences the same piece carries in different languages.


End file.
